


【Stony】《美国队长的Tony Stark词典之“性爱”部分的摘录》

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: Steve got Tony Stark





	【Stony】《美国队长的Tony Stark词典之“性爱”部分的摘录》

1、Starbucks 星巴克

 **释义** ：  
托尼有昂贵的咖啡豆和咖啡机，偶尔去连锁咖啡店买杯咖啡，对他来讲是“快餐”。进一步 **释义** ：快餐性爱，一夜情（one night stand），两厢情愿 的一种新时代解决性需求的方式。

 **例句** ：  
“噢队长，别拉着这副长脸，昨天晚上被干到崩溃的明明是我？一夜情就像星巴克一样正常，有的时候星巴克比dummy做的咖啡都难喝。得了吧，不用负责，少他妈吞吞吐吐地啰嗦。我赚了，以我阅人无数的经验来说你是佼佼者，是特等奖，技术的不足完全可以被你赞爆的先天条件弥补。”  
“托尼，这不是——”  
“这也不是我想要的，知道吗？莫名其妙被一个Alpha操翻第二天还得做知心热线，他妈的，放过我，Steve Rogers！我劝你立刻接受进步的新时代性观念，你不接受我也没办法，干都干了没得商量，正视你自己的老二，看在上帝的份上！”

 **造句** ：  
“托尼？”  
“滚。”  
“也许有什么我能帮上忙的？”  
“有，你知道吗，有。叫佩珀给我来杯星巴克，她知道一份名单，顺便帮我催一下班纳博士能不能帮我实现那个绝妙的主意，我真他妈受够当Omega了。”  
“托尼……”  
“少托尼我，要帮忙就帮不帮就滚，叫你打电话给佩珀！33694xxx，听得懂英文吗？队长，你是个全民偶像，是个国家财产，还有着一副正直的脸蛋和完美的牙齿，佩珀用高跟鞋鞋跟砸你的时候会手下留情的。”  
“也许我们不用惊动佩珀小姐，我可以给你带杯星巴克。”  
“队长？……告诉我你不是我想的那个意思。”

2、Salacious 色情的，淫荡的

 **释义** ：  
用于形容托尼.斯塔克在性爱中的样子。

 **例句** ：  
“队长，你他妈是我的谁？就因为我在狗屎的发情期？因为我前两天取出了一点弹片而这显然有益于健康？所以不能出去战斗？必须在基地远程观看，我应该买桶爆米花吗？去你的。要我重复多少遍信息素是一种具有挥发性的有机物，我盔甲的循环系统完全可以隔绝它！任务是明天，你有一整天可以说服我，但是你不可能做到。事情耽误了你承担得了责任吗，少了钢铁侠你们的安全风险也是一条往上爬的概率线，所以——给我——让开。别逼我。自以为是的混蛋玩意，跟你封建落后的保守观念一起滚蛋，哪有Omega会受得了你啊？复仇者基地以后是不是可以有很多笑话看？放心，你夫人的离婚律师我来请。”  
“托尼——操，你就是不肯停下来听别人说话是吗？我没有其他意思，但你才做了心脏手术——”  
“那并没有使我更易碎。色情地说，要现在来一炮试试看吗？你能把我干得下不了床我就认了，但我不认为你行。”

 **造句** ：  
“你这张嘴真的太淫荡太欠操了，就跟你下面的嘴一样永远不会满足，托尼。只有用阴茎填满你的每个洞你才能闭嘴不说那些话是吗？不自作聪明，不高高在上，不拿出那副谁也不配碰你的样子——你只有被操成发骚的婊子的时候才肯听我说话，是不是？”

3、SJW 道德伟光正（含贬义）

 **释义** ：  
全称Social justice warriors，Steve Rogers该死的对外形象，常导致他在床上被取笑。

 **例句** ：  
“嘶……轻点甜心蜜糖，你这不是上药，是指奸……唔……我真想公开一些不恰当的录像，让所有人重新认识一下什么叫道德伟光正。”  
“记得给我一份拷贝，亲爱的。”

 **造句** ：  
“骑上来自己动，托尼，道德标兵可不知道怎么做爱。”  
“去你的，罗杰斯，你他妈的真是又棘手又火辣。”

4、Period 生理周期

 **释义** ：  
用于称呼Omega的发情期。据Steve查到的资料称，周期的间隔一般在45天左右，时长两到三天，期间会分泌大量信息素催动Alpha的同步热潮。属于人类Omega性别的特有特征。能让托尼斯塔克湿漉漉地、浑身无力地找上门来倒在他的床上大张开腿求他进入的奇迹时间，尽管托尼再讨厌发情期，Steve也得说这是造物主的恩赐，给了他先从身体上得到托尼的机会，而他抓住了。

 **例句** ：  
“扔掉那些见鬼的润滑剂，队长。发情期别玩温存这一套，我喜欢你粗暴点。我早就湿透了，一直在流水，多到你的床单都要遭殃。操进来，就现在。”

 **造句** ：  
“队长，你是在我的基地里，我的AI的监控下，扔我的抑制剂吗？”  
“我会还钱的托尼，神盾局给我开了工资。”  
“操！你还得起吗？你知道班纳问我要了好几个你的脑子想不到的天文数字的实验仪器，才愿意给我的吗？”  
“我在场。我还听见班纳博士说它们对你的身体有害，能不用就不用，托尼。”  
“操你妈的管理范围是银河系的美国队长，你要更名银河队长了吗？Friday，我的周期什么时候？”  
“后天，托尼。”  
“是后天，老板。罗杰斯队长没记错。”  
“队长，你得向我解释为什么你比Friday检索的速度还快。”  
“来杯星巴克吗，托尼？”

5、Bitch 婊子

 **释义** ：  
一种用性换取金钱的职业的贬称，Steve以前从来不这么叫。但在性爱时他试着为了更高的快感活学活用，托尼听到言语羞辱的时候会格外骚热、放荡又训从，红透着脸一直无意识地颤抖，更饥渴地掰开自己让他进入，连棕色的大眼睛里都全是乞求。从Steve的角度看这副景象可太美太淫乱了。

 **例句** ：  
“他妈的婊子养的！”  
“注意语言。”

 **造句** ：  
“你这个不值钱的贱货，”他把他半个身子压在墙上低声说，“你还想要更多，你想被弄脏，想被灌满的精液，想塞着跳蛋去发表演讲。然后你会被我在所有人面前剥光，让全世界都知道不可一世的钢铁侠是个欠操的婊子，比荡妇还不知羞耻，随便两下就能被操到高潮，所有人都会在台下看着你被操得有多骚。天哪托尼，我真喜欢你被干的样子，这么淫荡，这么贪婪，这么需要我射在你肚子里。”  
“啊——是的、是的、是的长官……我想，我太想了——啊——用你的大家伙操进来，把我操开，让我发情——”他甚至哭了出来，“拜托，Steve，干我……”

6、WSPO 欧米茄世界保护协会

 **释义** ：  
全称World Society for the Protection of Omegas，托尼眼中比一直送医护人员来战场导致保护对象增多伤亡增加的世卫组织还要垃圾的一个世界性组织，存在即废物的代名词。托尼在采访里坚持认为Omega不是一种动物而是人，要么所有性别都有保护组织，要么所有都没保护组织。单单WSPO的存在即是歧视本身的显彰。记者回问他对WSPO做出的行动和努力怎么看，托尼说作为本身就是错误的存在并不能因为善行而正名，引起舆论广泛争议。他经常用该组织来口头威胁他的AI，他的CEO和他的队长。

 **例句** ：  
“Friday，静音所有关于我的热潮期的提示，你就只会这个吗？这么关心Omega那点破事小心我把你捐给WSPO那个垃圾组织。”  
“看在上帝的份上！佩珀，你比WSPO的骚扰电话还夸张，告诉我你没有暗地里为他们工作。”  
“队长……操，你这玩意太大了，应该做个雕像摆在WSPO门口，就跟打结的枪挂在UN门口一样，来往的Omega都可以瞻仰，顺便欣赏一下我吃了多大苦头。”

 **造句** ：  
“托尼，你信箱里怎么会有WSPO的邮件？感谢您匿名的慷慨，十分感激您每年定期汇来的大笔捐款让WSPO能稳定、正常地运转，附件是去年对您的捐款的使用详情——”  
“闭嘴！队长，天哪，闭嘴！我记得我是叫你帮我应付佩珀，你这个高科技白痴，网络通话和网络信箱都分不清的蠢蛋！”

7、Your place or mine 去谁那（约炮用语）

 **释义** ：  
性爱地点的选择问题。更倾向于意向发试探，因为事实上答案并不重要，Steve和托尼乐于尝试任何地点的做爱，复仇者基地的卧室、浴室、露台、厨房、客厅，墙壁、床、沙发、地毯、落地窗，他们都试过了。

 **例句** ：  
“大兵，我想做，跟我做。去谁那？”

 **造句** ：  
“托尼，别……天哪，你喝醉了……你的地方还是我那？基于整个大厦都是你的地方……”  
“我没醉！我有个棒呆了的主意，我们去个谁都找不到的地方……去车库……”  
“车库在哪？”  
“有三位数的豪车停在里面，你可以随便挑一辆叫Friday开出去，你可以在后座把我操得合不拢腿。”  
“托尼，我得说，这太过了，你没得反悔，你等会怎么求饶也没用，我要把你按在车门上操射。FRIDAY——带我去车库，现在。”  
“为您服务，罗杰斯队长。”

8、Twenty four-Seven 24-7 全天候

 ** **释义**** ：Steve一天24小时一周7天都有空去迎接一个不速之客的敲门，因为发情期的托尼会被操得软塌塌的，一塌糊涂到那张利嘴除了呻吟和叫床说不出任何其他话。

 **例句** ：  
“他妈的美国队长，我受够了！你那根大屌是不是可以24-7地工作？”

 **造句** ：  
“托尼，我不知道你是否关心这个，但是我真的爱你，24-7的那种。”  
“听起来可有点下流，亲爱的，我觉得我们应该现在就下流起来。”

9、Murphy's Law 莫非定律（又译墨菲定律）

 **释义** ：  
如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。面包沾满黄油的一边一定落地，下雨天总是没带伞，托尼斯塔克的发情期总是没带抑制剂或者抑制剂失效或者抑制剂被提前扔掉，并且总是撞上美国队长。

 **例句** ：  
“托尼，队长，能向我解释一下这个吗？”  
“21世纪了，有私人生活很正常，佩珀，你不能干涉这个吧？”  
“我不干涉但有人干涉，而那些人都来找我。狗仔，记者，电视台，董事会！都来找我！甚至股价都因为你跟美国队长搞在了一起给我发生波动！这些全都被放在了我的日程上，你们两个人在这高枕无忧？这不公平。队长，你说呢？”  
“佩珀小姐，我很抱歉——”  
“跟他没关系，佩珀，他只是刚好顺便帮个忙。”  
“刚好？托尼，你自己的事你不能总是这么处理，这是第几次刚好你们心里知道。”  
“五次。”  
“哦队长闭嘴吧——佩珀别，别，别。只是莫非定律，真的只是莫非定律，你别摘下你的高跟鞋——”

 **造句** ：  
“托尼，你不能一身味儿地跑到我的卧室来，叫我帮你找你的抑制剂，我的意志力没有那么强。”  
“耶稣基督，美国队长向我们展示说谎不眨眼，我算是长见识了。是你扔的——或者藏了它们，Friday录了视频。”  
“……我忘记放在哪了。”  
“队长，你装傻是吧？你左手边第三个柜子。基地是我的，我知道所有事。”

“现在没有了。现在它们摔碎了。”  
“我当然知道这个显而易见的事实，你天杀的就在刚才当着我面摔的，队长，你死定了，你等着我找你算账吧。”  
“一下没抓稳。莫非定律，我猜是莫非定律。因为莫非这个人说的话实在是太正确了，所以他的定律总是管用。”  
“我暂时就不细数你这句话的谬误了——但你得知道，这套逻辑是可以当成笑话听的。”  
“你笑了吗？”  
“唔……要告诉你件事，摔了我的抑制剂的话光亲吻不管用，得做才行。”  
“这是共识，托尼。”

fin.

（也可能是tbc，看情况，看看脑洞里会不会窜出更多梗，凑得齐七个就有2。


End file.
